


Drag me through hell

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Character Death, Demons, Horror, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: SZ ist erfolgreich damit, den Dämon in Aya Fujimiya zu bannen. Das, was folgt, ist mehr als nur eine Katastrophe.Es ist das Ende der Welt.





	Drag me through hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> als bekennender Halloween-Fan darf natürlich auch eine entsprechende Geschichte nicht fehlen. Hier also meine Gedanken zu einer Zukunft, in der Rans Schwester dann doch mit dem Dämon beseelt wird.  
Ich möchte aber gleich vorweg warnen: dies ist keine nette Geschichte. Nebst der apokalyptischen Dystopie gibt es auch einige Tode und sicherlich kein Happy End. Seid also gewarnt. 
> 
> Nun, viel Spaß und ein schönes Halloween/Samhainfest euch allen. ^_^v
> 
> Disclaimer: natürlich alles nicht mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

„Sage mir, oh großes Orakel, was bringt die Zukunft?“

Die kindliche Stimme, die sich in all ihrem unmenschlichen, beißenden, sadistischen Spott in meine Gehörgänge bohrt, holt mich aus meinen Visionen, die ich die letzten Stunden über durch mich hindurchfließen lassen habe. Mein Schädel droht zu zerspringen und so wünschenswert dieser Umstand auch wäre, so lenkt mich der Kopfschmerz wenigstens von den ganzen anderen Unwägbarkeiten ab, die mich Augenblick um Augenblick begleiten.

Ich öffne den Mund, um zu antworten und zucke vor den Klauen zurück, die sich an meinen trockenen, aufgerissenen Lippen laben. Ich weiß es besser, als mich dem gänzlich zu entziehen, also gebe ich lieber all das, was ich gesehen habe, wieder, Wort für Wort, Bild für Bild. Neben mir höre ich es rascheln und der Geruch von Schwefel dringt an meine Nase. 

Schwefel. Ausgerechnet. Wie klischeehaft ekelerregend. 

Habe ich gedacht, dass ich mich nach Jahren der direkten Nähe an den Geruch gewöhnen würde, so habe ich falsch gelegen. Ich hasse ihn seit dem ersten Tag. Unwiederbringlich ist er mit ihr verknüpft und verursacht mir Übelkeit, Hass und Verzweiflung. Alles drei ist nutzlos, weil es keine Linderung gibt und gleichzeitig auch wahnsinnig, da ich auf ein und dieselbe Tatsache immer gleich reagiere, ohne dass ich dazulerne. Vielleicht wäre all das hier leichter zu ertragen, wenn ich wirklich wahnsinnig werden würde. 

Es würde mich unattraktiver machen für das, was neben mir thront und die Welt regiert, wie SZ es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht gedacht haben, ebenso wenig wie Rosenkreuz. Wie sehr haben wir über das Verlangen der drei alten Verrückten schmunzeln müssen, die einen Dämon zum Leben erwecken wollten um die Herrschaft über die Welt zu erlangen. Dämonen gibt es nicht, Dämonen waren Fiktion und schon gar nicht konnten Dämonen in kleine, komatöse Mädchen gebannt werden, die zufälligerweise die Schwester von Abyssinian waren. 

Nein. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem es sie tatsächlich gab. 

Die Alten hatten Recht gehabt mit ihrer These, dass etwas unter der Erde schlummerte, das so böse war, dass es die Welt, wie sie war, vernichten konnte. Sie hatten Recht damit gehabt, dass der Körper des Mädchens der perfekte Wirt für dieses Etwas war und dass sie ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen lassen würde.  
Ironischerweise sollten die Alten dieses aber nicht mehr erleben, was mir die einzige Genugtuung in dem ganzen Chaos ist, das sich wie ein Vulkanausbruch über die ganze Welt ergossen hat. Sie waren unerheblich gewesen, entbehrlich und so waren sie die Ersten gewesen, an denen sich der Dämon gelabt hatte. 

Mit Haut und Haaren hatte sie die Drei gefressen, laut schmatzend, nachdem sie sie Stück für Stück mit ihren Krallen auseinandergerissen hatte. Ein Meer aus Gedärmen, derem Inhalt, Blut und Hirnmasse hatte sich auf eben jenem kalten Marmorboden ergossen, auf dem ich gerade knie neben ihrem Thron. Wie gesagt, meine Kopfschmerzen lenken mich davon ab, dass der menschliche Körper zu soviel mehr fähig ist, als wir ihn für fähig halten, auch wenn sämtliche seiner Muskeln stetig missbraucht werden.

Ich beende meinen Bericht über die Widerstandgruppen, die meine Gabe für sie in den Ruinen der zerstörten Gebäude dieser Welt ausfindig gemacht hat, damit sie sie vernichten kann. Nur wer sich unterwirft, wird leben gelassen, weltweit ist es so. Wer sich unterwirft, wird versklavt und den Dämonen, die sie auf die Welt geholt hat, zur Verfügung gestellt. Hatte sich der Mensch vorher als Krone der Schöpfung betrachtet, so wird der gesamten Menschheit nun deutlich gezeigt, dass sie für die neuen Herrscher nicht viel mehr sind als Futter, Reproduktionsmaschinen und Gefäße, die für nicht viel mehr als Belustigung und Zeitvertreib dienen. Körper, die man schlachten und benutzen kann. So gesehen habe ich es noch ganz gut getroffen mit meiner Position zu Füßen des Körpers von Aya Fujimiya. 

„Bist du fertig, Hellseher?“, fragt das Wesen, dessen Stimme mit der des Mädchens, das sie einmal gewesen ist, nur noch die Tonlage gemein hat. Darunter lauert bereits schon die Dunkelheit, die sie mit sich und über die Welt gebracht hat.  
„Ja, Heiligste, das bin ich“, erwidere ich und ihre Klauen entfernen sich von meinen Lippen. Heiligste… dass ich nicht lache. Sie ist alles andere als das, doch das ist der Titel, den sie verlangt. Es sind nur Worte, denn anbeten werde ich sie niemals. Nicht für das, was sie ist und für das, was sie getan hat. 

Das ist der letzte Widerstand, den ich mir erlaube. Viel anderes bleibt mir auch nicht.

„Dann verschwinde, Ungeziefer.“ Das Zischen, das ihren fängenbewehrten Mund verlässt, ist definitiv nicht mehr menschlich. Es erinnert vage an eine Schlange, mehr jedoch kratzt es ohne Unterlass an meinen Nerven, als würde sie mit ihren Klauen darüber streichen. Ich schaudere und erhebe mich. Auch das fällt mir erstaunlich einfach nach den Jahren, auch wenn die Muskeln meiner Beine sich schon merklich zurückgebildet haben von der erzwungenen, immer knienden Unbeweglichkeit. 

Das Gehen stellt mich aber jetzt vor ein größeres Problem, wäre da nicht mein Bewacher, der mich, bevor ich stürzen kann, auffängt und mich schweigsam die Stufen hinuntergeleitet, die von dem Podium in der Kathedrale am Meer in den Saal und von dort aus in die Gemächer führen. Im Griff seiner Hände stolpere ich durch die Herden der Dämonen, die mich anzischen, für die ich aber unantastbar bin. Wie er auch. Es riecht nach verdorbenem, verrottendem Fleisch. Den Überresten ihrer Fressorgien.

Auch wenn ich den Weg in den heruntergekommenen, feuchten Raum verinnerlicht habe, kann ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr sehen, denn das Erste, was das Monster mit dem Antlitz eines Mädchens getan hatte, als meine Visionen nicht zuverlässig genug für ihre Ansprüche gearbeitet hatten, war, mir meine Augen zu nehmen.  
‚Wirst du mir ohne deine Augen besser dienen können?‘, hatte sie mich gefragt, nachdem sie mir ihr Missfallen kundgetan hatte und was war mir anderes übriggeblieben, als die mir gestellte Frage mit ja zu beantworten? Nichts. Rein gar nichts hatte ich dagegen tun können, dass sie mir zuerst das linke und dann das rechte Auge nahm. Langsam und bedächtig hatte es sie mir aus den Sockeln gezogen, als wäre es ein Moment, den wir beide genießen müssten. 

Das war der Beginn meiner Sehnsucht nach meinem eigenen Tod gewesen und ebenso der Beginn einer Verbindung, die in all ihrer Unmöglichkeit so niemals hätte passieren dürfen. 

Natürlich war ihr Bruder, der so eifrig versucht hatte, ihr Leben zu schützen und damit die Welt den Abgrund hinuntergestoßen hatte, immer noch an ihrer Seite, als wäre noch einen Funken Schwester in diesem verdorbenen Körper. Als wäre sie mehr als das auserwählte Gefäß für den Untergang der Zivilisation. Er blieb bei ihr, obwohl sein Team, seine Welt, alles in Trümmern lag, starr und sturköpfig, wie er nur sein konnte.  
Er belustigt sie, deswegen lässt sie ihn und hat ihm die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zugeteilt, ihren hauseigenen Hellseher zu bewachen, auf dass dieser sich nicht noch einmal beinahe von dem Dach der Kathedrale in den Tod stürzt und sie ihres Blickes in die Zukunft beraubt.

Seitdem werde ich Fujimiya nicht mehr los. 

Er hilft mir, wenn ich erwacht bin, bei all den Dingen, die ich nicht mehr alleine zu tun vermag und die ich auch nicht erlernen will. Er zwingt mich dazu, wenn ich mich nicht aufraffen kann und bringt mich dann zu ihr, nur um ebenso lange wie ich dort knie an meiner Seite zu stehen, unbewegt wie eine Statue, die Augen sorgenvoll auf den Körper seiner Schwester gerichtet.  
Ich habe ihn einmal gefragt, warum er das macht und er antwortete, dass er es aus Hoffnung täte. 

Es hat mich zum ersten und letzten Mal seit ihrem Aufstieg herzlich lachen lassen.

Hoffnung. Nachdem Siberian und Kudou bei ihrem nutzlosen Versuch, Widerstand gegen die Dämonen zu leisten, abgeschlachtet und verspeist wurden wie Vieh.  
Bombay hingegen war klug genug, sich der Herrschaft zu fügen und hatte sich erstaunlich gut in seine neue Rolle gefügt. Zunächst. Dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er als Leiter der Einheit, die dazu diente, Menschen einzufangen und sie in die Zentren zu schaffen, seine Befugnisse dazu genutzt hatte, um eben jenen zur Flucht zu verhelfen. 

Er starb noch am Tag darauf. Eine unschöne Sache, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Ich hätte ihm einen schnellen Tod gegönnt, nicht das, was die Dämonen mit ihm gemacht haben.  
Noch viel weniger hätte ich es Nagi gegönnt, der sich zu dem Zeitpunkt an seiner Seite befunden hatte. Eigentlich war er ihm zugeteilt worden, damit er den Transport des Schlachtviehs erleichtern würde, doch anscheinend hat sich mein Telekinet von der Gutherzigkeit des Weiß anstecken lassen. 

Schuldig hingegen hat bis jetzt überlebt und manchmal gestatte ich mir einen Ausflug in seine Zukunft. Er ist ein Jäger, jemand, der wie ich unantastbar, aber keinesfalls frei ist. Er erfüllt seine Aufgabe und wartet auf den Tod, mehr nicht. Was er ahnt, aber noch nicht weiß, ist, dass sein Wahnsinn nur noch eine Sache von Wochen ist. Es sei ihm gegönnt. Sein Unwissen und das Ende, das ihn ereilen wird.

Der schnellste Tod hat Jei ereilt. Zerrissen wurde er, in einer Zeitspanne von Sekunden. Er hat noch nicht einmal gewusst, was kam. Gnade war das und ich beneide ihn jede Sekunde meines kümmerlichen Lebens darum. 

„Was kann ich dir bringen?“, fragt mich der Mann, der mich vor Jahren noch gehasst hat bis auf’s Blut, während er mich zum Bett führt, das meine ganz persönliche Gnade ist. Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern können, denn wer hätte gedacht, dass der feine Anführer von Weiß so einsam, unterbeschäftigt und trauernd ist, dass er sich der einzigen Person zuwendet, mit der er reden kann, eben weil sie die einzige Person ist, die noch sprechen kann – außer ihm. Die Dämonen reden schließlich nicht – bis auf ihre Königin. Trotzdem ich sein ehemaliges Team dem Tod überantwortet habe, hängt er sich an mich wie eine Klette. Vermutlich weil er versteht, warum. 

Vor unbestimmter Zeit hatte ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, auszutesten, was ich ihm alles antun kann, bis er von mir ablässt und mir meinen Wunsch zu sterben alleine deswegen schon gewährt, weil ich seinen alten Hass wieder entfacht habe. Vieles, war die Antwort, so lebten wir in einer sadistisch-apokalyptischen Symbiose, in der wir uns gegenseitig aussaugten und uns das Leben zu unserer ganz persönlichen Hölle machten, als würde uns die, in der wir lebten, nicht genügen. Oh was habe ich ihm nicht alles zugefügt. Ihn gedemütigt, erst mit Worten, dann mit Gewalt, dann mit Berührungen. Wie wenig er sich gewehrt hat, als ich seinen Kopf umfasst und ihn nach kurzem Widerstand auf die Höhe meines Schwanzes gezogen habe. Ich musste nichts sagen und doch wusste er, was ich wollte.

Er hat es getan, wie alles andere auch, was ich von ihm verlangt habe. Und ich habe viel von ihm erlangt, in meinem unsinnigen Spiel nach Ausreizung seiner Geduld, seines eigenen Überlebenstriebes und seinem Hass auf mich. Das hat erst ein Ende gefunden, als ich neben ihm lag, bitter und leer von meinem Orgasmus und er neben mir, seine Atmung schnell und abgehackt, gerade so als würde er weinen. 

Wunderbar, wie sehr die anderen Sinne zunahmen, wenn einer fehlte.

‚Warum?‘, habe ich gefragt und es brauchte seine Zeit, bis er darauf reagierte.  
’Warum was?‘, presste er mit der Rauheit weinender Menschen hervor und ich rollte mich zu ihm. Es machte keinen Unterschied, außer dem, dass er meine zugenähten, leeren Augenhöhlen sehen konnte, die er so abscheulich fand.  
‚Warum lässt du mich all das mit dir machen?‘ Er hätte sich jedes Mal wehren können, denn dank meiner verkrüppelten Augen, der ebenso verkrüppelten Beinmuskulatur und meiner generellen Hilflosigkeit wäre es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, sich mir zu widersetzen. Oder aber, sich mir aufzuzwingen. Nichts hätte ich dagegen tun können.

‚Weil ich dann einsam wäre.‘

Keine einzige Silbe dessen hätte mich beeindrucken oder mein Mitleid hervorrufen sollen. Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, tat es jede von ihnen und das in doppelter Hinsicht. 

Ich kehre zurück zu seinem jetzigen Ich.

„Eine Waffe, damit ich mir eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen kann“, erwidere ich und er schweigt dazu. Er weiß, dass es mir ernst ist, ich weiß, dass er es verneint, so ist es ein ewiges Spiel.  
Anstelle dessen drückt er mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, das nach Metall und Chlor schmeckt. Das Wasser ist nicht mehr so rein wie vorher, die Bezeichnung Trinkwasser verdient es sicherlich nicht. Die Dämonen brauchen das nicht und meine Hoffnung ist, dass mich irgendein Keim umbringt.  
In gierigen, große Schlucken trinke ich es leer und halte es ihm hin. Er füllt es, gibt es mir zurück, ich trinke, solange, bis ich genug habe. 

„Hast du Hunger?“  
Ich schnaube. „Was gibt es denn heute? Dämon mit Dämon? Oder Dämoneneintopf? Dämonensuppe?“ Natürlich hatte uns Fujimiyas Schwester zuerst Menschenfleisch vorgesetzt. Tiere rührt sie nicht an. Tiere sind ihr liebstes Kind, ihre Spielwiese, ihre weiche Ader. Wunder oh Wunder haben weder Fujimiya noch ich vertragen, was sie uns zu essen gegeben hatte. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schmerzhaft, aber schnell es gehen würde, sich mit dem Fleisch der eigenen Spezies zu vergiften, so hätte ich es kiloweise gegessen. Zu spät. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Menschen Dämonenfleisch gut vertragen, also werden extra für uns ihre Untertanen geschlachtet. Eine Aufgabe, die mein Bewacher ebenfalls übernimmt, genauso wie das Ausweiden und Kochen. 

Alles schmeckt wie Hühnchen, wenn man nicht weiß, was es ist, lautete ein Sprichwort in der untergegangenen Welt. Da ich aber weiß, was es ist, schmeckt es nach Asche und Schwefel, wenn man Schwefel überhaupt schmecken kann. Ein stetig bitterer, verdorbener Geschmack liegt unter dem harten, zähen Fleisch.  
Ich weiß es besser, als auch nur einen Bissen dessen zu verweigern.

Schweigend suche ich mit meinen Fingern nach den Stücken auf meinem Teller und schiebe sie mir lustlos zwischen die Lippen. Fujimiya tut es mir gleich und innerhalb weniger Momente beenden wir unser Mahl. Ich lege mich wieder zurück in die wohltuende Position auf dem Rücken und nicht lange danach folgt auch er.  
Mein Zeitgefühl ist gänzlich verloren, so kann ich nicht sagen, wann er damit angefangen hat, auch abseits unserer sexuellen Zusammenkünfte, meine Nähe zu suchen. Ein Teil von mir vermutet die Antwort – sie ist so einfach, wie sie bitter ist: nachdem wir über mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber und sein Aushalten dessen gesprochen haben. Nachdem ich mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert habe. Keine Demütigungen mehr. Weder verbal noch körperlich. 

Anstelle dessen habe ich die Kraft dazu aufgewendet, Gespräche mit ihm zu führen. Ich habe ihn Dinge von sich erzählen lassen, ebenso wie ich ihm Dinge von mir erzählt habe, die vermutlich kein anderer Mensch außer ihm weiß. Auch jetzt noch hat es den Charakter einer bitteren Abrechnung mit dieser Welt. Niemand ist mehr hier um mich aufzuhalten, also erzähle ich dem Mann neben mir in unserer kleinen Enklave jedes einzelne Geheimnis, das ich jemals erfahren habe. 

Seine Hand sucht wie immer zuerst den Körperkontakt, seitdem wir das hier tun und ich folge ihrem Weg und erkunde seinen Brustkorb, der in einem einfachen Pullover steckt. Sowohl ihm als auch mir wird tatsächlich die Gnade zuteil, Kleidung zu tragen. Dem Schlachtvieh nicht, denn das verunreinigt und hindert nur. Es bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich nicht ständig friere. 

„Verrätst du mir ein Geheimnis?“, murmelt er und sein Atem streicht mir über das Gesicht. Ich überlege, welches von all denen ich ihm noch nicht unterbreitet habe und tatsächlich finde ich noch eines, das ihm gefallen dürfte.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an das menschliche Schachspiel?“ Er nickt, was ich alleine daran erkenne, dass sich seine Haare leise flüsternd über das Laken des Bettes reiben.  
„Schon damals, als ich dich zum ersten Mal berührt und aufs Kreuz gelegt habe, habe ich Gefallen an dir gefunden.“  
Überraschung lässt ihn stumm bleiben und er muss erst einmal über meine Worte nachdenken.  
„Ist das so?“ Ich würdige das mit keiner Antwort. Das Spiel, was wir hier spielen, basiert auf Ehrlichkeit.

Die Lippen, die sich so abrupt auf die Meinen pressen, überraschen mich. Dass er sich über mich beugt und unser beider Hüften so eng aneinanderpresst, dass rein gar nichts dazwischenpasst, lässt mich in den Kuss stöhnen, den er ohne Unterlass vertieft. Er ist bereits erregt und für einen Moment lang überkommt mich zufriedener Stolz bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich es bin, der solche Emotionen in ihm hervorruft.  
Zügellos ist er, als aktiver wie auch als passiver Part. Feurig, könnte man meinen und ich finde in diesen Momenten der vorbehaltslosen, reuelosen Lust und eine Ruhe, die ich selbst zu Schwarz‘ Zeiten nie verspürt habe.

Ich lasse mir Zeit, ihn auseinander zu nehmen, ihm Stück für Stück auch noch das letzte bisschen Beherrschung zu nehmen, was er aufzubieten hat. Er zittert unter mir, keucht, sein Atem fängt sich in meinen Haaren, die länger sind als vorher. Ich kitzle ihn damit, während ich mir seinen Körper mit meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge und meinen Fingerkuppen ansehe und mir jede Reaktion einpräge, als hätte das nicht schon tausende Male vorher getan.  
In all dieser Verdorbenheit hat der Moment etwas Reines, Pures und es lässt mich den nächsten Zyklus überstehen, den ich in ihrer Gegenwart verbringen muss, denn ich weiß, dass nach diesem Zyklus die Zeit uns gehört. 

Mir, ihm, unserer Lust, unserer Zweisamkeit. 

Dennoch. „Töte mich“, beende ich unseren Zyklus der Zweisamkeit, wie jedes Mal auch. Es ist mittlerweile ein Ritual geworden, das von ihm zu verlangen. Ein immer wiederkehrendes Ritual, das er mit seiner immer gleichen Antwort bedenkt. 

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht ohne dich in dieser Welt leben.“

~~**~~

Blind starre ich noch einen Moment lang auf das komatöse Mädchen, das vor mir liegt. Noch ist sie unschuldig, erkenne ich mit bedrückender Sicherheit. Das Ritual der verrückten Alten hatte sein Ende noch nicht erreicht und noch ist der Dämon nicht auf dieser Welt.  
Die Dystopie, die ich gerade klar und erschreckend in meiner Vision gesehen habe, ist noch nicht eingetreten. Ich kann es noch verhindern. All das, was über uns hereinbrechen wird, kann ich verhindern. 

„Oracle, lass die Finger von ihr!“, ertönt es hinter mir. Weiß sind da, allen voran ihr Anführer, dessen Gesicht vor Sorge um seine Schwester bleich und angespannt ist. Jei und Nagi halten ihn davon ab, sich ihr weiter zu nähern und ich bin für einen Augenblick lang so froh, mein Team vollständig, lebend und unversehrt zu sehen, dass es mich schmerzt.  
Ich starre ihm in die Augen und erinnere mich an die Zweisamkeit, die wir teilen werden, als wäre die Zukunft erst gestern gewesen. Die Lust, die wir geteilt haben, kursiert noch in meinen Adern, während ich nach meiner Waffe greife.  
Es ist ironisch, dass es ausgerechnet seine Worte sind, die in mir einen Plan reifen lassen, wie ich das Ende der Welt verhindern kann. Wie ich es anders machen kann als in der Zukunft, die keinem der Anwesenden hier Glück bringen wird. 

Ist der Wirt tot, kann der Dämon den Körper nicht besetzen, das hatten uns die verrückten Alten wieder und wieder eingebläut. Deswegen mussten wir auf Fujimiya Aya aufpassen, als wäre sie ein kostbares Kleinod. Sie war der perfekte, lebende Körper.  
Ich lächle bitter. Sicherlich wird Fujimiya mir niemals nahe kommen, nachdem, was ich zu tun gedenke. Im Gegenteil, er wird mich hassen, verfluchen, mich jagen und versuchen zu töten. Es stimmt mich nicht glücklich, seltsamerweise. Ich bedauere, dass wir einander niemals so nahe sein werden, dass wir das Bett miteinander teilen. 

Das hält mich nun aber nicht davon ab, meine Waffe an die Stirn seiner Schwester zu setzen und abzudrücken. Eine Kugel in den Kopf, die andere ins Herz, double tapping, so wurde es mir beigebracht.  
Der nachhallende Donner lässt sowohl mein Team als auch die Weiß für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarren, bevor die Hölle losbricht. Fujimiya kämpft gegen Nagis Telekinese an wie ein Besessener, er schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Seinem Team geht es da nicht besser.  
~Brad…?~, fragt Schuldig zweifelnd. Ich schüttele knapp den Kopf.  
~Später.~  
~Vision gehabt?~  
~Ja.~

Ich drehe mich von dem toten Mädchen weg, das die Welt, wie ich sie kenne, vernichtet hätte und steige die Treppen hinunter. Laut hallen meine Schritte auf dem Marmorboden und ich wende mich an Nagi, der mich schweigend anstarrt, dessen Vertrauen in meine Handlungen aber wie gewohnt so groß ist, dass er keine Frage stellt.  
„Mach den Weg frei, Prodigy. Wir gehen.“

Als er die entsetzen Weiß beiseite schiebt als wären sie Fliegen, höre ich hinter mir ein Scharren.

„Nicht so schnell, Bradley, ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen.“

Ich kenne diese Stimme und genau deswegen zucke ich zusammen, als hätte man mich angeschossen. Ich kenne den mädchenhaften Timbre, durchsetzt mit einer Tonlage, die meine Nervenenden zum Schreien bringt.  
An dem Unglauben in Fujimiyas Gesicht sehe ich, was mich erwarten wird und dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, mich umzudrehen und selbst davon zu überzeugen, was ich nicht sehen will.  
Fujimiya Ayas Körper, blutend und tot, ihre Augen weit geöffnet, die leblosen Lippen zu eben jenem vergnügten Lächeln verzogen, das das Monster innehatte, als es mir meine Augen genommen hat.

~~~~~  
Das Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> Jau. Das war's. Ächäm. Die Gedanken mussten raus aus dem System, damit ich in Ruhe weiter an DFG arbeiten kann, deren nächster Teil auch bald kommt. 
> 
> Kommentare, Kritik und Lob sind mir immer willkommen.


End file.
